Perchance to Dream
by BruceDiana
Summary: The day seemed perfect for Bruce and Diana, but Diana realizes that something is not right. She felt like she was living in a dream. Bruce tells her that everything felt right, but in the end, he realizes it too. How can they get out of the dream their living in? Rated M for slight sexual theme. Inspired by the B:TAS episode, "Perchance to Dream".
1. Chapter 1

**Perchance to Dream  
>BruceDiana<strong>

**A/N: This fanfic was requested by _mrhawkprime_ through messaging me. It took me awhile to come up with the content of the story, but here it is. This is inspired by the "Batman: The Animated Series" episode with the same title. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if you like it or not through your reviews. They are much appreciated. Thanks! – B**

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up in his room in the manor, seeing Diana laying her head on his naked chest.<p>

They were both sprawled in bed, tired from their lovemaking. It always seemed more mind-blowing than the previous ones.

Bruce smirked in delight, remembering how he made Diana scream for more as he kissed every inch and rocked her body to climax.

They were both covered in white sheets, the morning light peering through the curtains.

Diana groaned when she woke up, her blue eyes meeting his, grinning in delight. "Good morning, Handsome."

Slowly, she crept up to him and kissed his lips. Bruce pulled her closer as he clutched his hand underneath her long locks.

A soft knock on the door made them scramble in bed.

They covered themselves underneath the white sheets.

Alfred peered from the door, "Master Bruce, will Miss Diana be joining us for breakfast?"

Bruce struggled to answer when Diana began to stroke his morning wood underneath.

She looked up at him with a smile. The woman was feisty and naughty in bed.

"Yes, she will, Alfred," He spoke in haste.

Alfred nodded before closing the room behind him.

"Come here, Princess," He growled, shifting in bed as he pinned Diana underneath him. He clutched her hands above her and travelled his callous hand down to her breast and down to her core.

Her moans reached his ears, sounding like music to his ears.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he leaned in to whisper in her ear before crashing his lips with hers.

It was going to be a long morning for them.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat down at the dining room, clad in his usual charcoal suit and red tie, a cup of coffee in one hand.<p>

Diana sat across him, munching on a bagel Alfred baked himself. She wore her red shirt and slacks, something more formal for her work at the Themyscirian Embassy.

Quietly, they head out of the manor. Diana leaving Alfred a kiss on the cheek before they got in Bruce's Lamborghini.

The drive down to Gotham was quiet.

Diana looked out the window, appreciating the great morning ahead of them. The town seemed joyful to look at, different from how she saw it before.

She gazed at Bruce, admiring his nightly patrols in order to maintain peace in the city. He was only a man, but he worked like an immortal.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Bruce asked, stealing a quick glance at Diana before looking back at the road.

"Nothing," She replied with a light shake of her head.

He smiled at her, the one only meant for her eyes. He grabbed her hand and left numerous kisses before settling it on his lap.

Bruce stopped in front of the Themyscirian embassy in Gotham. He was thankful it was moved closer to home and to him.

Diana took off her seatbelt and leaned in to give Bruce a quick kiss on the lips.

As she was about to leave, Bruce grabbed her wrist, "See you tonight?"

"Always," she smiled before getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat down on his leather chair in his spacious office at Wayne Enterprises. He decided to check some emails, but there appeared to be none.<p>

He was surprised to see no emails. Usually, he had tons every time he checked.

He decided to have a cup of coffee. Calling his secretary through the intercom, he requested for some coffee.

After a few minutes, his secretary came in with a cup of coffee in hand.

Taking it from her, he gave his thanks before asking, "Any meetings for me today, Angela?"

Angela checked on the planner, "You have a meeting with Mr. Hiroshi at ten o'clock, Sir."

He nodded his head before his secretary left.

He leaned against his chair, arms folded in front of him. He wondered what Diana was doing that moment.

* * *

><p>Diana closed the door of her office after returning from her meeting with Dr. Fitzgerald of the Society for Women and Children.<p>

She sat down on her chair, letting out a tired sigh. She swiveled her chair around and glanced outside the window.

Gotham seemed so cheerful and glowing unlike the usual gothic and gloomy atmosphere it once possessed.

Was there something off?

Diana shook off the thoughts and decided to listen to the news on TV. She flicked the remote control on gazed at the TV.

She narrowed her eyes at the text on the TV, but they seemed gibberish. Her eyes never had any problem.

Ignoring it, she decided to have a listen.

The news reporter began to speak, "Superman and Flash have hurried down Ashton Avenue to put out the fire in Rosemary Condominium that started in the basement. The firefighters have been trying to hose down since eight in the morning. The incident was declared fire-out around ten o'clock this morning."

She wondered why the league had not called in for backup.

* * *

><p>At around five in the afternoon, Bruce left for work.<p>

He drove down to the embassy to pick up Diana, parking his car in front, as he waited for her.

He saw Diana waving goodbye to one of the guards before stepping in the car.

"How was your day?" He asked as she got in.

Diana flashed a smile at him before giving him a kiss.

"It's been one hell of a day," she commented as she put on her seatbelt and huffed on her seat.

"Same here," he chuckled, "the meetings boring. I missed you."

Diana smiled at him again, "I did too." Then she frowned, Bruce noting the change in her expression.

"Problem, Princess?" He asked in concern as they pulled out of the parkway and drove back to the manor.

"There was a fire at Ashton Avenue. Superman and Flash got there in time, but I wondered why they had not called for backup," she spoke, glancing at Bruce in worry.

"Maybe it was something they both could handle themselves. Don't worry about it, Princess," He touched her hand, reassuring her that everything was fine.

She nodded at him, smiling again but her eyes still held worry again.

"Are you going out on patrol tonight?"

Bruce quickly glanced at her before he shook his head, "No, I told Nightwing I would be busy for a week."

"What are you going to do in a week?" She asked, wondering if he was going stakeout again.

"Spend it with the most beautiful woman in the planet," Bruce smirked at her.

Diana's heart almost jumped out of her chest. All her life, that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>After another round of making love, Bruce and Diana lay in bed.<p>

Diana laid her legs on Bruce, hand resting on his chest.

Bruce rested his arm behind his head, the other softly went up and down Diana's arm.

"I love you, Bruce," Diana said, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and placed a kiss on her temple, "I love you too, Princess."

Moments after, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>How long are they going to be like this?" <em>Diana heard a man's voice ask in the darkness. She wondered who it was. It sounded familiar to her.

"_They need to wake up before it's too late," _Another man's voice spoke, his voice a tad lower compared to the first. Diana tried to search for their faces but all she saw was pitch black.

* * *

><p>Diana woke up in haste, breathing heavily as she looked around the room. She was still in the manor.<p>

"Diana? Is something wrong?"Bruce asked worriedly, coaxing her as he ran his hands on her shoulder.

"I heard voices in my dreams. I saw nothing, but I could hear their voices," she spoke, gazing at Bruce.

"It's all just dreams, Diana," Bruce clutched her face with both hands and kissed her fervently.

She shook his head lightly, "Something's very wrong, Bruce. I know there is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce sat down on a couch in his room, peering at Diana sleeping in his bed.

He rested his elbow on the armrest, his chin resting his head on his hand as he thought back to what Diana told him in the middle of the night.

_"Something's very wrong, Bruce. I know there is."_

He too realized something was not right. Gotham was full of life, the gloom it once had seemed to disappear like how he wanted it.

He gazed at the window, watching the waves of the ocean crash against the large rocks by the shore.

What was going on?

He got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through her long locks.

Diana softly moaned when she woke up, smiling when her eyes saw Bruce.

Clutching the blanket close to her chest, she noticed the worried look on his face, "What are you thinking about, Bruce?"

He gazed intently at her, his hand cupping her cheek, "What did you dream about last night? What made you say that something wrong is happening?"

"I heard voices, Bruce," Diana sighed as she looked down. "They were asking how long _they_ were going to be like this and that _they _need to wake up before it's too late."

Bruce tipped her chin up with his hand, "I believe something's not right here too."

Diana's eyes lit up in relief, smiling at him weakly.

"We will find a way to get out of this, Princess." He inched his lips closer to her until he seized it passionately reassuring her that he was real in the world they were living in.

"They need to wake up soon," Green Lantern worriedly spoke to Superman, touching his shoulder as they gaze at Batman and Wonder Woman's sleeping bodies in the infirmary.

Superman sighed, leaning his head down, "Any luck with the Mad Hatter?"

GL shook his head, "He's still keeping mum."

"Batman's the one who's good with interrogations," Superman joked, but sounded monotonous.

Diana sat down on a lounge chair, gazing at the lush gardens of the manor. She looked down on her lap and noticed a ring on her finger.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she held out her hand and examined the ring. She did not notice that before.

She looked behind her and found Bruce striding towards her clad in his usual black turtleneck and grey slacks.

She smiled sweetly at him as he sat down beside her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Bruce whispered.

"Can this be real?" Diana asked, cupping Bruce's cheek.

"If it weren't real, would this kiss not feel right?" He leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more passion.

Diana chuckled in-between kisses, "Yes," she began giggling, "it feels real."

"Come on, let's have lunch out," Bruce stood up and held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand, "I would love too, husband."

Bruce stopped the car in front of a small diner located near Gotham Harbor.

He opened the car door for her and smiled, "I hope you don't mind eating here."

She shook her head, chuckling a bit, "I don't mind at all, as long as I'm with you."

They entered the small diner, the chime ringing as it got hit by the door. They sat down on a table by the corner.

A petite blonde woman approached them and handed them both menus. Diana gazed at the woman for a moment, noting how familiar she looked until she realized that it was Selina Kyle.

"A hamburger with everything on it, please, and a can of Coke," Bruce smiled at the young woman as he handed back the menu.

Selina turned to her and smiled, "How about you, Ma'am?"

Diana turned to her menu and wondered why the writing on her menu looked gibberish. She shook her head and placed down the menu, "I'll have the same."

Selina took her menu and smiled at them before glancing back at her notepad, "Two hamburgers with everything on and two cans of Coke coming right up."

Diana followed her gaze at Selina who attended another table before gazing at Bruce who smiled at her.

"Don't you recognize Selina Kyle, Bruce?"

He raised his brow in wonder, "Who?"

"Selina Kyle, Catwoman, don't they ring a bell?" She whispered, hoping no one could hear them.

"No, Princess. They don't."

Diana gazed at him in surprise. She wondered what was going on. Something felt wrong.

The Flash stood outside the interrogation room of the Watchtower, tapping his foot impatiently with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Superman passed by him and noticed his impatient look, "What's the matter?"

"He's still not talking," Flash grumbled under his breath.

"Who's in there with him?"

Flash glanced at the door, "Shayera's there with him."

"I'll go in and check." Flash stepped aside and let Superman in the interrogation room.

"If you don't talk now, I swear this will smash your head to pieces," Shayera spoke when Superman got in. She was about to swing her mace at Mad Hatter, getting impatient for the witty comments he has been responding her for the last hour.

Superman touched her shoulder, making her glance at her side, "Don't."

Shayera let out a loud sigh before glaring at the Mad Hatter who shuddered in fear.

She headed out of the interrogation room while he sat down to her empty seat.

He stared down at the frightened Mad Hatter, "How do you wake them up?"

"You can't. It's up to them."

Bruce got up in haste, damp from sweating too much. His heart was pounding crazily as though it was about to jump out of his chest. He looked around his room, noticing that it was still dark. He glanced down at the woman sleeping beside him.

"Bruce?" The woman asked when she got up, clutching the blanket in front of her.

"Diana?" He gazed at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Is something wrong, Bruce?"

"I thought I lost you," He whispered, still catching his breath from the nightmare he had.

Diana shook her head, "You'll never lose me." She pulled back and gazed at him, "Let's go back to sleep."

He let out a deep sigh before laying her down with him, facing one another, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Dark Knight."

The morning Bruce woke up, he found an empty space beside him, wondering where Diana had gone off.

He got out of bed in haste, grabbing a pair of grey string pants and headed downstairs in haste.

"Good morning, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted in his usual British accent as Bruce passed by him in a rush.

"Where's Diana?"

"No one slept over last night, sir."

Bruce turned to look at Alfred who stood behind him, "She was here, Alfred."

"Sir, are you alright? You had no guests last night and I do not know a woman named Diana at all," Alfred spoke calmly as he took a step forward towards Bruce.

Bruce raised his eyebrow in wonder, "Diana was here last night. She slept in my room, Alfred."

Alfred shook his head, "You arrived home from work, sir, and you were even too tired to have dinner so you decided to head up to your room early. You were not accompanied by any woman."

"What?" Bruce asked in surprise. He felt confused, shaking his head, "That can't be right."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perchance to Dream**

**BruceDiana**

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's been a _long_ while since I posted a fanfic or even the continuation of "Perchance to Dream". The unfinished story has been sitting in my laptop, waiting to be published. I hope you guys forgive me. Anyways, here are the last two chapters and I hope you liked it. **

**Chapter 3**

Mad Hatter clasped his hands in front of him as he rested them on the table, "At first, they realize that where they are right now is a dream, but soon enough, they lose that realization and they enjoy themselves in each of their dreams."

The Mad Hatter smirked, "You see, I've put them in dreams where their worst or greatest dreams come true."

Superman pounded his fists on the table, startling the Mad Hatter, "Why do this?"

"They appeared to be lost in reality. So, I decided to let them live in their dreams."

Superman grabbed him by the collar, "Bring them back."

Mad Hatter clasped Superman's hand, "I told you. Only through freewill can they come back."

* * *

><p>Diana sat down on a sofa, laying her head against Bruce's chest. She could feel his hand running up and down her arm, soothing her. They were watching a black and white movie. Diana noticed how Bruce looked so happy, enjoying himself while he was with her.<p>

It was all she wanted in life.

Married to a happy and smiling Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce," She looked up at him in wonder.

He smiled down at her and kissed forehead, "Yes, Princess?"

"How long have we been married?"

Bruce chuckled, "Have you forgotten?"

Diana shook her head, but knew that she could not remember anything, "I just want you to remind me."

"We've been married for five years, Diana. It took me awhile to finally admit, but now, here we are."

Diana smiled as she sat up straight and clutched his face, "Tell me how you married me."

"After arguing with myself for what felt like forever, I finally decided it was time to settle my feelings for you. I was desperate to have you in my life, Princess. I ignored every reason that hindered me from having you. One night, while we were in Paris, you flew the both of us to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

Bruce's eyes glinted in happiness, "You said you wanted to see the view. While you gazed at the city lights, I kneeled down and held out a diamond ring. When you turned around to look at me, you burst out in tears. Without even me asking you yet, you stooped down and kissed me as though you told me "yes" as I felt your lips against mine. It was the best night of my life, one I would never forget."

Diana threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her, "Oh, Bruce. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Bruce paced back and forth, wondering what the hell was wrong.<p>

Alfred knocked on his door, "Dinner is ready, Sir."

"Alfred," he turned to surrogate father again, "Are you certain you don't know a woman named Diana?"

The old man pressed his lips in a thin line, "No, Sir. I am quite certain."

Bruce sighed before heading out of his room in silence.

He looked around the vast dining room, noting how silent it was. When Diana was around, it somehow had life again. _Where is she?_ He asked to himself, almost in anger.

He sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the empty chairs before him.

Alfred soon appeared from the kitchen with his meal on a tray. He excused himself once he settled the meal on the table.

Bruce sighed before biting on the piece of toast. He looked around the vast room, hoping she would come out of the shadows.

_Where the hell is she?_ He asked himself in anger. He drank his coffee in one gulp and stood up from his seat.

Suddenly, he remembered Diana's clothes placed in one of his cabinets. He rushed to his room, passing by Alfred who looked at him in confusion. "Master Bruce?"

He opened the door and strode to the cabinets, searching for her clothes, but they were not there. He looked down and not even a pair of her shoes was in there.

He sank back in bed, fuming in anger and in wonder. "Where are you, Princess?"

* * *

><p>Green Lantern leaned against the wall as he watched Batman and Wonder Woman. He glanced at the monitors. He sighed at the sight of their normal vitals. He wished J'onn was there to help them get out of their dreams like how he had back when Doctor Destiny placed them in the same situation. J'onn was on a mission in Mars, dealing with what J'onn noted as a "personal accounted mission."<p>

He gazed at the hand that touched his shoulder and realized it was Superman.

"How are they?" Superman asked, the dread sounding clear in his voice. Green Lantern turned to look at him and saw how his eyes drew together, his smiling lips now in a frown. He felt worried about his colleagues too.

"They've been in a state of coma for about a week now. Their vitals are stable, though," Green Lantern spoke, his voice lowering as he looked back at Bruce and Diana.

"I hope J'onn gets back soon. He's the only hope I have in mind," Superman sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping.

* * *

><p>A faint sound of a crying baby stirred Diana from her nap, she sat up and looked around the library, wondering where the sound was coming from. She eyed the partly opened door and noticed the sound growing louder and louder. A shadow passes through the light outside and she sees Bruce carrying a baby in his arms.<p>

She smiled brightly at him, her eyes lit up as she stood up and gazed at the little one in her lover's arms. "She's beautiful, Bruce," She whispered as she lifted her eyes at Bruce before returning her gaze at the baby. "She's our daughter, Princess," Bruce chuckled when he heard the baby coo.

"Our daughter?" Diana asked, the surprised tone in her voice evident on her face.

Bruce nodded his head in silence.

She held out her hands and spoke almost inaudibly, "May I?"

Carefully, Bruce placed the baby in her arms and watched as Diana gazed at their daughter with amusement, "Her name is Donna." Diana looked at him with a smile, her eyes almost teary at the sound of her fallen sister's name, "I've always wanted to name my child after her."

"Oh, Hera, she's beautiful," Diana whispered.

All she ever wanted in life was to be married to Bruce and to bear his children. Now, she was with him and carrying their child. It all seemed perfect.

Then, she frowned, realizing how _perfect_ it seemed.

_Too perfect._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Superman angrily pounded the table with his fist that left a huge dent as he interrogated Mad Hatter again. Green Lantern placed his hand on Superman's shoulder to calm him down.<p>

"They both could be having dreams or nightmares or one might have the other," The Mad Hatter trembled, fidgeting his hand as he tried to look away from the fuming Superman.

They hear the doors slide open and see J'onn walking to them.

"Ah, the mind reader," The Mad Hatter spoke, a smile now appearing on his face.

J'onn passed Green Lantern and exchanged nods before he stood in front of Superman, "Flash and Hawkgirl told me before they left to attend for trouble in New York. I'll try to get them out safely."

Superman gazed at him, his anger slowly washing away, "Thank you, J'onn."

When they returned the infirmary, the heart monitor connected to Diana started beeping loudly. J'onn rushed to her and decided to peer in her mind.

* * *

><p>After a few days passed, Diana started to notice how her life felt perfect as though everything she wanted in life had become real, but it did not seem right at all. She gave one last look at Bruce and Donna playing in the garden before flying away from them in haste.<p>

"Princess!" She heard him calling out to her in worry. "Princess! Where are you going?" Instead of stopping mind-flight, she continued her flight and deciding to know what was really going on.

She flew back to Themyscira, one of the places she felt at peace. She softly landed on the wet grass that swayed back and forth as they danced with the wind. The place seemed quiet as she walked through the garden. The smell of the flowers rushed through her senses, the rushing sounds of the tides as it hit the shore. It felt like home, but it was all too peaceful.

She rushed to her old quarters and secluded herself as she clutched her knees close to her, sitting behind the door. She had not even seen a glimpse of her mother or her sisters while flying through the palace. She leaned her head across her arms and began to cry.

"Gods, what did I do to deserve this beautiful make-believe?" She whispered to herself in between sobs.

"_Diana_."

She looked up and gazed around the room when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Diana, you need to wake up now," the voice seemed clearer now and realized who it was.

"J'onn?" She wiped the tears that left trails on her cheeks as she stood up and looked around for him.

"It's all a dream, Diana."

Diana, too tired to find him, gazed up at the marble ceiling with doubting eyes, "How do I wake up?"

"Climb out the window and let yourself fall. Tell yourself that it's all just a dream."

Diana let out a heavy sigh and stood firmly, lifting her head high and glanced at the open window. Taking light steps, she headed to the window and climbed. She stood on the edge, feeling the breeze and smelling the ocean. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall and reminded herself that it was all just make-believe.

* * *

><p>Diana jolted as she woke up, finding herself in the infirmary of the Watchtower.<p>

"Is this still a dream?" She asked as she sat up, hoping she was already in reality.

J'onn lightly shook his head with a soft smile. Diana smiled back and hugged him tight.

When she pulled away, she looked around and saw Batman lying on a bed beside her.

"Bruce!" She cried out in worry.

She immediately got out of bed, ignoring the wooziness of her head as she rushed to him. She tried to shake him off, but J'onn halted her, "Don't!" She stood still and glanced at J'onn.

"Don't do anything or he'll stay in his dream forever."

She took a few steps back, her eyes remained staring at Bruce, "How long?"

"You've been in a state of coma for a week now."

She held one of his gloved hand and squeezed it tight, "Wake up, Bruce,_ please_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Perchance to Dream**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 4**

Bruce sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee left untouched on the table. He was still deep in thought at the disappearance of Diana. He thought of every possible conclusion why she was nowhere to be found or why Alfred had not known her.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, desperate to know where she was. _Where are you, Princess?_

Alfred gazed through the ajar door of the library, worrying about Bruce.

"Still wondering where she is, huh?" Alfred was not surprised to hear the voice of Dick Grayson behind him. He had all gotten used to the act and he had heard the young man's footsteps a few minutes ago.

"I feel guilty for keeping it from him, Master Richard," Alfred turned to gaze at Dick's blue eyes. He looked down and rubbed his wrinkled forehead. He felt Dick's hand rest on his shoulder, "I should tell him, Alfred. I can handle his anger and I don't want him getting all beast mode on you. _I _would be the one to feel _guilty_ about that."

Alfred looked up and gave a faint smile, "Thank you, Master Richard."

Dick nodded at him before entering the library and closed the door lightly.

Bruce gazed to the other side of the room and saw his ward in his motorcycle jacket, black shirt and grey slacks.

"Hey there, old man," Dick greeted with a smile and a short wave of his hand. He grabbed one of the ottomans from the makeshift living room of the library and sat across Bruce.

Bruce remained silent and Dick knew how typical that was.

"I have to say something," Dick spoke. Bruce noticed the grim tone of his voice, but did not say a word about it.

"Diana's dead," he almost spoke inaudibly, "and the reason why you don't remember any of it is because _I _asked Zatanna to wipe away that memory."

Bruce felt his heart jump out of his chest, his hands froze, and his legs felt wobbly. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. "She's dead?" He uttered, his voice almost broken.

"Yes, and Alfred and the rest of us have tried our best to act as if we don't know her because we knew how it would make you feel. We knew how much you loved her, Bruce, and we could not bear to see you so lost the day she died. I'm sorry." Dick sighed, "Please don't get mad. We only did what's best."

Bruce clutched his face with both hands and fell silent. _How did she die? How could this have happened?_

"How long has it been?" He asked, the growl in his voice now arising.

"About a month now," Dick replied.

"Where is she buried?" This time, Bruce looked up. His eyes gleamed in anger.

"Beside the grave of your parents."

Bruce stood up from his seat and marched out of the library. Dick followed his gaze at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Bruce had not replied but the loud thud of the door when he closed it was a hint that Bruce was already in a foul mood.

Dick sighed as he looked down on the floor, "I tried."

Bruce found himself standing in front of his parents' grave and Diana's. He kneeled in front of the graves and broke down to tears. The pain of losing the people he loved cringed within him. He loathed himself for letting himself be happy and it cost him the life of his Princess. His Princess was long gone and he regretted not even telling her how he felt for her.

Standing up, he clenched his fists on both sides and walked away.

The next thing he knew, he was punishing himself as he threw angry jabs at the punching bag. Shouting in anger, he kicked the punching bag with one swift move, removing it from its hanging state.

He blamed himself for Diana's death.

When he turned around, he saw a large bat hovering in front of him. "This is your fault," he points angrily to the dark creature enveloping the dark.

Bruce laid down on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sleep was useless to him. His mind kept racing with thoughts of Diana. She was gone and he blamed himself for it. He glanced to his side, seeing it empty and cold.

He sat up and rubbed his hands against his face. The feeling of Diana gone felt like he saw his parents' die in front of him repeatedly. He looked out the balcony doors, watching the curtains blow against the wind. The night was quiet, the moon shining its light in the dark room. Slowly, the eerie silence crept into him and Bruce found himself drifting off.

Batman walked to one of the chaotic streets of Gotham, gazing at the streets with tumbled cars and burning buses. It looked like a ghost town. Hell had broken loose when the Secret Society attacked and took over the main cities of the world after Lex Luthor had successful won as the President of the United States, giving him the power to unleash his plan for world domination.

He clutched a deep wound across his right arm after his encounter with Bane. His body felt heavy and his suit made it even heavier to carry as he looked around for his colleagues.

"Oh, Batsy!" He turned to his side and found Joker with his arm wrapped around Wonder Woman in front of him. She noticed the lasso of truth wrapped around her, stripping her powers away and leaving her completely weak and helpless. The Joker grinned at him as he taunted, "look who I got." He laughed in an ill manner.

"Diana!" He exclaimed as he ran to her, his teeth clenched in anger, his eyes glaring at the green-haired monster that held the beautiful woman that pulled him out of the dark.

As he ran, he watched as Joker held out a Batarang in his hand. He lifted the Batarang and stabbed Diana through the heart with a maniacal laugh.

"No!" Batman screamed in horror as Joker let go of Wonder Woman and fell lifelessly on the ground. He felt his heart stop, his legs felt wobbly, taking him even longer to get to her.

When he finally reached her, he knew it was too late. He crouched in front of Diana and looked into her dim eyes. Bruce clenched his fist tight as she stood up, his head bowed down.

"You sick bastard," Batman grabbed Joker by the throat, ready to pound him to his death. His sight darkened, his anger enveloping him, feeling himself about to lose control.

"Come on, Batsy. It's what you've always wanted. Killing me with you bare hands, right?" The Joker taunted, his grin never wavering. Batman pressed his lips in a thin line, eyes glowering in anger. Knowing killing was not what Diana would have wanted, he punched Joker with hard blow. He knocked him out cold and threw him to the ground, leaving him with a bloody nose and a busted lip.

Batman dropped to his knees, clutching Diana close to him. He ran his hand across her beautiful face and brushed his thumb across the faint trail of tears across her cheek. His fingers caressed her pale lips. The once-dazzling blue eyes now lost their light. He closed her eyes and clutched her lifeless body close to him. He pulled back the cowl and cupped her cheek.

Suddenly, the tears he held back now trickled down his cheek. He shouted her name in pain as though it would bring her back. "Don't leave me, Princess," he spoke in between sobs, "I love you."He entwined her hand with his, clasping it tight. It felt cold despite the hindrance of the glove, "I'm sorry," he hugged her closer, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

* * *

><p>The heart monitors beeped loudly as Bruce's heart rate increase erratically.<p>

"He's getting stressed out. Something wrong is going on," Superman noted as he stood by the bedside and watched as Bruce's body jerking. Diana rushed beside Superman while J'onn checked the heart monitors.

"He's having a heart attack. We have to wake him up now or else we'll lose him," he warned.

Diana clutched the side of Bruce's face with one hand, "Bruce, wake up. I'm here. I'm right here," She took one of his hands and clasped it with hers, "Please, wake up."

"_Bruce!"_

Batman turned his head at the sound of her voice. He looked down and noticed Diana's lifeless body had disappeared. "Bruce!" He heard her scream again.

Bruce now found himself standing in a dark place. He could not see anything. "Diana!" He called back to her voice.

"Wake up! It's just a dream Come back to me, please."

Bruce closed his eyes and took three calming breaths as he thought of Diana. When he finally opened his eyes, he let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding.

The feel of her hand against his face made him gaze up at her angelic face. He rested his hand on hers, smiling in relief.

She was alive.

Bruce sat up and pulled Diana close to him, "You're alive."

Diana drew her brows together in confusion, "Bruce, what are you―" He captured her lips as though his depended on it. Her lips felt soft against his.

Entangling his hand through her hair, he pulled her closer as though her chest against his had not been enough.

"I thought I lost you," he spoke breathlessly when they pulled away. He placed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you, Princess."

"Oh, Hera," Diana felt hazy at his confession, "I love you too, Bruce."

Superman cleared his throat, making them both turn towards him.

"J'onn and I will leave you two alone now. I'll take care of Mad Hatter and see to it that he goes to jail. J'onn will be outside doing his shift in the monitor bay," Superman smiles back at them before leaving with J'onn.

The two are left alone, glancing at each other with smirks plastered on their faces.

Everything felt real and all was right in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
